Prefabricated cabinets are the most common type of cabinets installed in homes today. Whether they are being installed by volume builders in production style homes, or by an individual homeowner performing a remodeling job, prefabricated cabinetry offers a variety of selections and affordability that has made them a popular choice.
Frequently, spacing of wall studs into which cabinets are mounted does not coincide with the manufactured hanging strips for the varying sizes of cabinets. Consequently, the recommended number of wall cabinet hanging fasteners for mounting to wall studs may not be utilized. Localized loads on the cabinet hanging framework may be in excess of recommended loading, thereby resulting in damage to the structural integrity of the cabinet, especially when the cabinet is in use as storage by the user.
Further, undulations or variations in the wall surface where the cabinets are mounted may cause the prefabricated cabinet hanging strip to become separated from the cabinet when the strip is secured to the wall. In the event that an installation fastener is improperly shimmed, the fastener may separate the hanging strip from the cabinet, especially when a fastener is placed near the center of the cabinet hanging strip.
In order to install wall cabinets in a more secure manner, the location of each wall stud of a wall on which cabinets are hung must be conformed to the hanging points of the cabinet. This process is both time consuming and tedious and does not allow for error. Cabinets are usually installed one at a time by securing the cabinet to the wall, and additional cabinets are installed next to the previously positioned cabinet unit(s). Each successive cabinet unit is attached to the wall adjacent to the previous cabinet unit, requiring alignment vertically, horizontally and across the face of the cabinet units to be maintained. Even minor variations or change in placement of the cabinets usually requires considerable additional measuring and modification.
There is a need for a device and method for hanging and aligning cabinets that installs quickly and easily, increases the strength and integrity of the cabinet unit, and can be employed on any prefabricated cabinet unit and most custom cabinets that allows for placement and alignment of wall of cabinets prior to securing the cabinets to a wall.